1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a lens actuating device; in particular, to a lens actuating device that is applicable to actuate optical lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional camera lens actuator modules use a magnetic element and a conductive coil respectively disposed on a lens module and a base. After the magnetic and electric field generated by the magnetic element and the conductive coil have interacted, a driving force is generated along an optical axis that drives the lens module to focus according to Fleming's left hand rule. The instant applicant disclosed an optical device, Taiwanese patent no. I343165, in which the optical device has a lens, a coil disposed around the lens, a magnetic member, and a guide bar arranged between the lens and the coil. The lens is guided by the guide bar and driven by a driving force provided by the coil and the magnetic member to move back and forth along an optical axis. However, the radial arrangement of the coil and the magnetic member occupies a relatively large volume of space.
Because of the above issues, the applicant provides the instant disclosure (Taiwanese application no. 101115361—not yet published) to improve the structure of the guide rod configuration in order to save space and provide convenient assembly. However, for the spirit of striving for excellence, the instant disclosure is presented to also provide accurate displacement of the lens along the optical axis without minor lateral offsets.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.